Don't Tame Me
by Addicted-to-Insanity
Summary: . There is nothing like the feeling of the wind rushing past your feathers as you pull out of a steep dive. Being up in the air... there is no true way to describe it. It is breathtaking, mind-blowing, awe-inspiring, and just… well… fun!


**SURPRISE! It's ME! Well I'm back from a long bout of depression, heartache, and drama. I'm not all me again, but I'm trying, so here is a little experiment of mine that has been sitting on my computer for who knows how long… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NOTHING IS MINE**

**Warning: F/F and mild swearing, if it's not your thing, leave me alone.**

Don't Tame Me

I was different... really different, and I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't tell anyone because I knew what they would do to me if they found out. They would capture me, and use me to further their "Scientific knowledge". They would strap me down, stick me with needles, slice me open and then throw me back into my cage where I was left to recuperate by myself. After about a week, the tests would begin. Tests where I was forced to run for hours on end, go for weeks without food, endure torturing that would bring me to the very brink of death. I would be denied rest, until all of the tests were completed. After days of fighting for my life, I would once again be tossed into my holding cell. They would keep me for a while... observing me, watching my every move, and when I was finally spent, they would hurt me in the worst way possible by taking the very things that made me so special. My wings.

Jet black, and expertly preened, my wings were my pride and joy. Spanning a length of twenty feet, they were able to tuck into my back to make it look like I was a normal, everyday girl meaning that I could walk around in public, go to school, and basically be a regular teenager. Well... as regular as a teenage girl with wings who remembered all of her past lives **could** be. Oh... I forgot that part, didn't I?

Yeah... in some cases, it is as though I never died. My past lives are kinda like memories... I have so many of them I don't know what to do. In all of them however, I have my wings. No matter who I was, I had brilliant plumage sprouting from my back. I was a monk, a C. I. A. agent, a member of parliament, hell... I was even the pope at one point. The only reason I know so much about the laboratories, is because I have spent so much time in them. I have spent years in previous lives being tortured, dissected, and eventually, killed. The worst thing I have ever endured is the painful process of "Wing extraction" or at least that's what _they_ called it. They took away the only things that mattered to me in a place that smelled of death and decay. Flying was the only thing that I could look forward to in those bleak days, so when they plucked my feathers and brutally hacked my bones in two, I became catatonic. It was so bad that on several occasions they had to "put me down".

Well... I'm guessing that you know what that means. I suppose that when they decided to kill me, I was sort of relieved. I hoped that the next life would be better... less painful, and sometimes, it worked. Sometimes, I would wake up again, and I would be happy, but sometimes, I would wake up, and my personal hell would start all over again.

I can't count the number of times that I have awoken in a laboratory, or some underground government facility. When I wake up, I am a child again... a child of about 5 or 6. I had never met anyone like me, and never thought that I would. Things were so hectic, that I never truly got to enjoy my life. The only time when my life had purpose was when I was flying. There is nothing like the feeling of the wind rushing past your feathers as you pull out of a steep dive. Being up in the air... there is no true way to describe it. It is breathtaking, mind-blowing, awe-inspiring, and just… well… **fun**!

Well... that was what I was doing when I saw her. I was soaring over treetops... the air currents were perfect that day... lifting me high into the sky with no effort on my part. I was looking at the ground below when I saw a little brown fox that was stuck in a snare. It was thrashing and making noises that made my heart clench. It was one of those little rope snares... you know the ones... the snares that they teach you on shows like "Man V.S. Wild". It had caught the fox's right hind leg, and the strength of the snare caused the fox to catapult into the air, resulting in an upside-down ball of snarling, fluffy anger. It's leg was bloody and raw… I couldn't tell how long it had been in the air, swinging and crying for help. Plastering my wings to my back, I began a steep dive, pulling out just in time to reach the forest floor. I was quite careful while approaching the fox... trying to keep the stress level to a minimum, so when I got to it, it was still snarling, but my animal instincts were telling me that it was merely frightened.

I was trying to figure out how to safely get the fox down when I heard a loud snap coming from somewhere far behind me. Realizing that I was not alone, I quickly tucked my wings into the slots that I cut into my sweatshirt, and spun around into a fighting stance.

It was _her._

She was one of the most beautiful creatures that I had ever seen... her light blonde hair cascaded down her back in silky waves. Her eyes... oh her eyes. You could write beautiful sonnets based solely on those magnificent sapphire orbs. Her lips were the most enticing shade of pink I had ever seen or would ever see in the years and lives to come. She obviously didn't need makeup, as her skin was flawless in every way. There were no pimples, scars, or imperfections of any kind visible on her skin. She was, for lack of a better term, a masterpiece.

I guess I forgot to mention her too… she was, is, and will forever be my goddess. I have re-introduced myself to her more times than I could count, but every time I meet her is different. Maybe we will speak different languages, or maybe she will be mute, or maybe she will be crazy, but all I know is that whenever I meet her for the first time again, my heart speeds, and I can't help but wonder what it would be like to reach out and touch the beauty that is my soul-mate. I love her. I always love her. I **will **always love her.

Just as quickly as I had been brought into my trance, I was broken out of it by the glare of something attached to her hand. A ring. The one thing I had never seen in my past lives on her hand. My girl was engaged… she was getting married… but she couldn't…

"_She is _mine_ and _only_ mine." _

**Well guys… I know y'all haven't heard from me in quite some time, so I bet this is a bit of a shock for all of you. I don't know if I'm going to make another chapter for this… I've just not been up to it lately. I've got lots of drama right now so my free time is pretty limited. **

**Review, and tell me if you want me to continue at all… If y'all want it, I will do my best to get it up there.**


End file.
